Age old revenge
by NightsJudgement
Summary: A seven year old kid has his parents taken from him. He was sent to an orphanage and was made to forget about his parents. Until on night...
1. Origin of a story

"Dad! Dad! Watch me!"

"Glam! Get down from there! It's dangerous!"

I climbed higher up the tree."Don't worry dad! I've done this a GAZILLION times before!"

"You know how your mother worries about you! Now get down here"

"Fine." I gave a huge sigh and started climbing back down.  
I was almost down when I heard a sharp *CRACK*

"AUGH!"

"GLAM!"

Every thing went in slow motion for a few seconds, then there was a flash of black and white and something tugged at the collar of my shirt.

I stopped falling. I looked up and saw an Absol.

"Can I go down please?"

The Absol moved its head in the direction where Dad was.

I followed its gaze. A truck came rushing through the forest straight for Dad!

"DA..!MMMFF" Absol put its paw over my mouth.

The van stopped beside my Dad. Two men in business suits got out.

"Mr. Kalino. Come with us."

"What do you want?"

"Your 36 years old. With a wife and a 7 year old son. You're the lead scientist in the field of Pokemon research."

"Wait. You're from the company aren't you? Well I'm not going with you! I told you I quit! What your doing is wrong!"

"Sir please come with us and your wife doesn't get hurt."

One of the men went to the back of the truck and opened it. Inside was Mom! She was tied up!  
I tried to shout out to her but Absol's paw was still on my mouth.

"You people are HORRIBLE"

"You're just lucky we didn't find your son. Where is he? We wouldn't want to separate the family now?"

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!"

"Fine. Now if you please. Get in the back."

Dad got into the back and the men closed the doors and locked it. Then the van drove off.

Absol brought me to the ground.

"MOM! DAD!"


	2. Classroom shmassroom

"GLAMWOOD ARDENE KALINO! ARE YOU ASLEEP IN MY CLASS AGAIN?"

I looked up. was standing above me with her ruler.

"I would never think of it ma'am. Learning about the periodic tables is just SOO interesting."

She gave me her 'detention is a word away' stare.

"If I catch you sleeping one more time, you'll be suspended!"

"Don't worry ma'am! You won't catch me sleeping in here EVER again!" I gave her my goofy grin that always ticks her off.

She went back to the chalkboard and continued writing.

~~~

I walked into my room in the orphanage.

"SEVIPAH!"

My Seviper tackled me down. "Hey there bud! How was your day?"

"Sevipah" He gave me a bored look.

"Yeah, I guess hanging around here with no one but Granma Cat isn't that much fun."

"Vipa." He nodded.

"How bout we go into the Forest to train? That should getcha in a good mood!"

"Vipa!"

We headed for the front door when I felt a tug at my collar. I turned around to face Granma Cat.

"Glam. I just got a call from your teacher. She says you've been sleeping in her class again."

"What can I say Granma. School is way too boring. I want to go out and be a trainer. Not be stuck in a boring old classroom."

"Glam. I know you want to be a trainer. But I think you should stay here. You're a smart kid, you don't need to travel. You should just stay close to home."

"What do you mean home? This place? This isn't my home! MY HOME WAS BURNT DOWN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! I DON'T NEED SCHOOL! WHAT I NEED IS A CHANCE TO GET BACK AT THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK AWAY MY PARENTS!!"

I ran out the door as fast as I could. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I ran until I couldn't anymore. I laid down in the grass. Seviper slithered up to me and lay down beside me and put his head on my chest. I let the tears roll down my cheeks until I didn't feel that sad or angry anymore.

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You'd want to travel wouldn'tcha Seviper?"

Seviper nodded and gave me a slight grin.

"Well, then let's get trainin bud!"


	3. Strange voice

I looked at my clock. Eleven fifty-nine. Only 2 minutes sine I last checked.

I pulled off my covers and stepped over Seviper.

I looked out my window. I chose this room because the window was facing towards where my home used to be. It wasn't that far away either. I could just make out the top of the roof from my old house.

The night sky was completely clear. A breeze blew into my room. Then another, stronger this time. I looked to where the breeze was coming from.

The breezes were coming from my old house. I squinted at the roof. There seemed to be something there. I blinked, but when I looked again the roof had nothing on it.

"Weird" I muttered. Then I crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

~~~

"_GET UP!"_

I sat straight up in bed. "What the hell was that?"

Seviper looked at me."Sev?"

"Didn't you hear anything?"

He shook his head.

"Hmm, must've been a dream."

"_Hurry! Get to the house!"_

"Ok Seviper, tell me you didn't hear that!"

"Sev." He shook his head again.

"Ok this is getting pretty scary now."

"_Before they get to you! You must go! NOW!"_

"Ok! Whoever you are! I'll go! Just stop freaking me out"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Hello?" It was Granma Cat. "Oh, he's up the stairs and the last dorr on the right."

"_HURRY! THEY'RE COMING!"_

"Seviper, I think we gotta go!" I put him in his pokeball.

I could hear their footsteps coming down the hall. *Too late to go that way*I thought *Better go out the window*

I climbed down some vines that were hanging from the roof. Luckily I've had practice, since I don't like staying in my room when I'm grounded.

I started running for the woods.

"THERE HE IS!"

I turned back to see a man in a business suit pointing at me from my window.

*Damn. Better hurry*

I started sprinting. Dodging the trees and branches. I could hear the men crashing through the forest behind me.

*Almost there!*

"_It's too late! They will get you!"_

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

I made it to the house. *something's wrong* It was too quiet. No more men crashing through the forest.

"Where did they…."

*VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!*

A Black van charged at me from the side.

I started to run towards the burnt house. But more men came out of the house and blocked my way.

The van came up behind me and two more men got out.

"So you didn't go far, even after seven years."

"Wha…?" Before I could ask them what the wanted a guy came up behind me and hit me over the head with a large branch.

Then the whole world went tipsy.


	4. Wake up sleepy head

I opened an eye. Every thing was a huge blur.

_"Sir, I think he's waking up!"_

I tried to move, but I was being held down by something.

"_Hey kid! You awake?"_

A black blur walked towards me.

*SMACK*

It slapped me across the face.

"Wh..where am I?"

"Ah, the kids awake. Giv'im some water."

A glass touched my lips, I just realized how thirsty I was. After a few sips the glass was taken away.

"What..do you want.. with me?" It was hard to talk since my throat was still a bit dry and my head was throbbing.

"It's not what we want from you, its what you're going to give us."

"What….could you want from me?"

"Nine years ago, your father, Ben Kalino completed a project for the government. But when he discovered what the project was for, he hid it. We believe that he gave it to you and hid you from us when we captured him and your mother."

Something inside me snapped and my adrenaline went wild.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU'RE THE ONES WHO TOK MY PARENTS! BURNED MY HOUSE! MADE ME GO LIVE IN AN ORPHANAGE FOR NINE YEARS!"

After a few minutes of struggling to get free and attack the men, I gave up.

"Now that that's over, tell us where you hid the chip!"

"I don't know."

"You can keep on lying, or we can use other means of getting the information."

"I told you I don't know!" I growled.

The men looked at each other. Then one of them went into the next room. A while later he came back with a young girl.

"Meet our negotiator, Madi-S0N. Take it away Madi-S0N."

The girl walked up to me. She had a mechanical way of walking, like it hurt, every step she took.

"One last chance" One of the men said.

"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T KNOW ANY-!"

Madi-S0n put her hands on my ears, there was a low ringing, then it got louder until it was like a roaring hurricane blowing into a billion mega-phones.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!!!!" I shouted in pain.

And once again, I blacked out.


	5. Why is this happenin?

I was regaining consciousness.

*What a headache!* I thought.

I tried to open my eyes but the light was too bright. I could feel that I was strapped down.

I turned my head and squinted, I was in the same room as before. As my eyes adjusted to the whiteness of the room, I had a chance to look around.

The room was fairly large. It was empty, all except for three chairs, a metal desk and a mirror on one wall.

I tried to get up but I was strapped down too tight.

I lay there, imagining what my friends were thinking of me disappearing. And Grandma Cat, what is she going through now? I've lived in that orphanage for so long, she considered me a son.

Suddenly the door opened. The girl from before walked in.

I never had a good enough look at her before, but now I could see what she looked like.

She had purple hair, nice figure, yet still moved slightly robotic. She was carrying a tray of food.

"Here's your breakfast she said. Then undid my straps.

I tried to make a break for the door but when I slammed into it, it didn't budge.

"That won't work."

I turned around, the girl was standing behind me.

"This room is completely sealed in, only I am allowed in and out."

"Then you're my ticket out of here!"

I ran up to her and grabbed her in a headlock.

"That also won't work."

"Says you! Now open the door!"

Instead of opening the door, she grabbed my arm…..and flung me into a wall. She just threw me, without any effort!

"Ow, how the hell did you do that?"

She didn't answer me.

*Sigh*"Ok if your mad about me trying to break out, I'm sorry."

Still no response.

I shrugged and walked past her to the desk where she had put my breakfast.

It was scrambled eggs, toast and orange juice. I barely managed to eat it, the eggs were runny, the toast was charred, the orange juice was ok on the other hand.

When I finished I went over to my bed with straps.

"So, your name is Madi-S0N right?"

"That is correct."

Finally, a response.

"What's with the S0N part of your name?"

"I am not allowed to reveal that information."

*Sigh*"Ok, so then how old are you?"

"14"

"Cool, well since I'm probably gonna be here awhile, I may as well introduce myself. I'm.."

"Glamwood Ardene Kalino, Age: 16, Pokemon of choice: Seviper."

I stared at her. "How'd you know that?"

"We have all your information Glam."

"What do you guys even want with me?"

"That information is classified, even to me."

*Sigh* "So I guess there's nothing to do, except wait for them to explain something."

"Correct."

I put my face in my pillow. "Why the hell is this even happening?"

"………You are useful to our organization."

I was about to ask what she meant, but she had already left.


End file.
